Lost
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: E&C SLASH. Adam just wanted an ice cream. Now he is lost on an empty road alongside his grumpy boyfriend Jay. They argue to find a pleasurable way out. Pairing; Christian/Edge. Dedicated to EdgeHeadUK.


Title: **Lost**

_**Pairing(s):** Christian/Edge_

_**Warning(s)**: Language, Spankings, Teased Smut_

_**Disclaimer:** None of the character used belong to me._

_**A/N:** I know, damn long break. This came out of nowhere. E&C usually come to me out of nowhere they are just that awesome. Well, this particular piece is dedicated to Natalie. A wonderful new author who has written some KILLER E&C. Go check out her stuff at EdgeHeadUK! Credit for OhDaddy goes to Rhi as always ;)_

_**S/N:** Jay and Adam are on a tour to a place they have never been in before. _

o~o

_"Hey! Jay! Wake up...Come on"_

Jay groaned and moved onto his back, a grimace on his face as he cracked one eye open.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" After ignoring Adam's effort to ruin his sleep twice, Jay finally snapped.

"Nothing. I just need to talk." Adam mumbled innocently as he scooted back.

"Ugh...Seriously? RIGHT NOW?" Now Jay's both eyes were open as he leaned on his elbows and glared at Adam. Adam gave him a silent pout in return which made Jay roll his eyes.

"What did I do to end up with a lifetime with you." He said to himself as he sat up completely. He looked at Adam who shot him a glare of his own at Jay's statement.

"Oh come on...I can get away with that after you interrupted my sleep at...what? 1:00 at NIGHT!" Jay said as he looked at the clock.

"Stop being an ass and get to the subject. What does 'Adam' want." Adam said calmly.

Jay looked at him like he was crazy but then quickly realized it was Adam who infact was crazy and there was no point in wasting time on the matter. So he got to the subject just like Adam suggested.

"Okay. What does *beep* Adam want?"

Adam turned at Jay with a frown on his face as he said, "Care to fill the *beep*?"

Jay rolled his eyes and rubbed his head with his right hand as he groaned in frustration. "Adam, I am really really tired. And annoyed. We can have a silly conversation at some other time. Right now, just tell me what the hell do you want."

"Ice cream." Adam said calmly.

Jay looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. Adam shrugged in return.

"Ice cream? You couldn't have felt this need - what do I say a little bit earlier when we were down in the dining?"

"They probably didn't have it in their menu. Plus I want it now." Adam said simply, frustrating Jay even more.

"Fine! You want it, you go and get it. There are the car keys on your bedside table." Jay declared and laid back on the bed muttering as he pulled the sheets on his head.

A pillow hit him hard on his covered face making him growl and sit back right up. Glaring at Adam who had a glare of his own.

"WHAT?"

"You don't what me Mister! I am in a city I have never been in and don't know around! You would hate to lose me."

"Oh at least give me a chance to experience it." Jay mumbled to himself as he rubbed his head with his hands, and received another pillow blow right away.

"Ow...You bitch."

Adam gave him another glare and said, "I told you I don't know around!"

"And I do?"

"Doesn't matter. You are taking me."

"Why? Its time to sleep. Not wander on unknown street in search of an imaginary ice cream parlor!"

"You know if you don't get up and do what I say, you won't be able to sleep anyways."

"Oh yeah...Never let me forget you are a mega bitch."

"Hey, you love me!" Adam gave him an adorable pout and Jay scolded himself for melting right away. He got up and extended his hand to Adam, "Give me the damn keys."

Adam giggled stupidly as he took the keys and put them in Jay's hand, meanwhile raising on his knees to plant a wet sweet kiss to Jay's cheek.

"Eww" Jay uttered and Adam raised his eyebrows, making Jay smirk and kissing him this time on the lips. "You are still an annoying bitch." He teased as he ended the kiss. Making Adam grin in return as he said, "And you are still totally whipped."

Jay rolled his eyes as he went to put his shirt on.

o~o

Jay looked around worriedly at the empty road. His car stopped right in the middle. To say that he was absolutely lost would quite appropriately define his current situation. Thanks to the darkness, he wasn't even sure from which direction he came from.

The slurping sound from the passenger seat drove his attention to his partner and he frowned.

"Emmm...this is so goood...You should have gotten your own too...Wanna little bite?" Adam oblivious to his surroundings and the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere was giving his full attention to the cone that was in his hand.

Jay gave him a glare which prompted Adam to put his hand up in defense, "Fine. You are so grumpy."

"In case you haven't noticed dear Adam, we are lost." Jay said matter of factly.

"Aw, baby... I can never be lost as long as I have you." Adam pinched Jay's cheek as he said that with adoring eyes. Jay flinched away and shouted, "You are fucking unbelievable!" He got out of the car and shut the door behind him.

Adam frowned a little and then pouted. Jay was so ungrateful sometimes. He continued to lick his cone as he looked around. His eyes widened when he realized that they were infact on an isolated road and the night was still young. He gulped as he quickly finished his ice cream and got out of the car.

Jay was standing a little far from the car, his cell in his hand as he dialed a number only to find out that he was out of balance. "Fuck!"

"Jay?" Adam voice made him turn around and he was in a bad bad mood. He was sooo in trouble.

"Give me your phone!" Jay demanded. Adam looked down sheepishly.

Jay rolled his eyes as he guessed, "You don't have it do you?"

"Nope." Adam shook his head and flinched when Jay growled in anger, "Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you Adam?"

"Hey now! I didn't bring it because I thought we were going for a little visit to a store, not an adventure trip!"

"So now this is my fault? Who the hell crave an ice cream in the middle of the night? Oh yeah...YOU! NOT ME!" Jay ranted.

"You are such a meanie." Adam said with a little pout, pretending to be hurt by Jay's outburst. All he needed was an ice cream...Was it too much to ask? Quiet frankly, he felt a little ounce of genuine hurt too.

"Remind me to spank you when we get back to the hotel. That is IF we do." Jay said still glaring at Adam but not sounding as angry as before. Yes, he was frustrated. All he wanted was his bed. But thanks to his brat, he was stuck here.

Adam giggled in return, "Will do, Sir!"

Jay shook his head, "You have no shame."

Just then the car lights gave out and Adam jumped in surprise, quickly leaning into the security of Jay's arms who shrugged him off in annoyance.

"Hey!" Adam protested as Jay opened the car door and got in to start the engine, only to find out that it was not working. A frown adorned his face in disbelief. "It can't be happening.." He mumbled as he tried to start the car again. It wouldn't budge.

"What is wrong Jay?" Adam asked as he moved towards Jay who gave him a funny look in return.

"Congratulations. The car is dead. Now have fun spending your night here."

A horror filled look took over Adam's face as he looked around. And just then, like on que, a sound of dog barking hit their ears and Adam jumped in the air and screamed. Jay couldn't stop himself from bursting into a fit of laughter. Adam had his hand on his heart as he looked around frantically. Jay's laughter got his attention back on his boyfriend and he glared at him, "I was just caught off the guard, okay."

"Yeah sure." Jay snickered as he got out of the door. Adam was no longer carefree and relax. Infact, there was an anxious expression on his face.

Jay couldn't help but smile inwardly. He didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for his blonde babe. Although, he shared his feeling of anxiety but there was no point in arguing or beating around the bush. He already felt exhausted enough.

o~o

Jay felt Adam's eyes on him as he leaned against the car. "What?" He finally couldn't ignore it.

"Do something. Its so dark...And not that I am scared, but I REALLY REALLY miss my bed." Adam said in a low voice.

Jay chuckled as he said, "First, who are you kidding with? Second, what the hell am I suppose to do? Knock Knock...This was YOUR idea!"

"My idea wasn't to fucking get lost! That is your doing! Plus, if you had just spanked me right then and wouldn't have come here we would be peacefully in our beds! Satisfied to add to it!" Adam argued.

"You have the nerve. How about you shut up or I'll bend you over the hood and spank you right there." Jay warned, but then rolled his eyes, "Who am I kidding...You would love that too much."

Adam stuck his tongue out childishly at Jay. Then there was the barking noise again making Adam cringe. Jay put an arm around his waist as he said with a slight smirk, "Its just a dog Addy. You love dogs."

"NOT WILD ONES. And look, how me in distress bring a smile to your face. Very funny. Remember? You were pissed at me."

Jay laughed at that and squeezed Adam a little, "Now see, since we are fucked up anyways, why not just enjoy it?"

"You are nuts." Adam said as he looked at Jay with a look of disapproval, who only smirked harder.

Few minutes past Adam once again felt anxious. "What are we gonna do? I mean, what's the plan? Can you please just try to start the car so we can turn around and try to find our way back to from where we came?"

"So you can get another ice cream?" Jay teased, promoting Adam to smack him on his arm. "Shut up! This is serious! This darkness is starting to get to me."

Jay straightened up and got in the car. Giving the engine multiple tries but it was useless. He had already checked what he could.

He got out and shrugged, "Nope."

"Oh God Jay...We can't fucking walk in the dark!"

"Then we will wait till the sun sets in."

"I AM NOT SPENDING THE NIGHT ON THIS ROAD! You don't know what kind of beasts we'll encounter! I don't know about you but I tend to attract all kind of species!"

"Stop being a drama queen. In case you haven't noticed, I am still here with you."

"Yeah, the biggest beast of them all." Adam mocked making Jay raise his eyebrows with a wicked look on his face.

"Oh don't." Adam said as he rolled his eyes.

"What? I haven't said anything?" Jay asked innocently.

"You know what! The look on your face...Its suppose to turn me on. And this is no place or setting to be turned on, Jay."

"Don't flatter yourself."

Adam looked at him in disbelief, "How dare you?"

"What?"

"I bet you would LOVE to get me undress and fuck under the stars in the night and with the thought of someone watching even just the wild beasts you freak!"

"Are we talking about MY fantasy or YOURS, because that sound awfully like yours. Little exhibitionist slut."

"I am not gonna stand here and let you insult me like that!"

"Oh, what are you gonna do Addy? Go throw a bitch fit at the trees?"

"You are SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" With that, Adam started to smack his hands all over Jay making the other man jump in surprise. But he was quick to catch both of Adam's hands and held them behind his back as he leaned forward and breathed deeply into Adam's neck, "You are a such a feisty little thing."

"Get away from me. I am not talking to you." Adam protested, but just then he felt Jay's hand groping his butt which caused him to let out a deep moan, making Jay chuckle in return.

"What do you say now?" Jay whispered seductively in his ear, giving his ass more firm squeezes, and he felt Adam pushing back into his hand.

"Jay..." Adam's eyes were closed but he was trying to get his hands out of Jay's grip, who finally let him go and Adam pushed him away.

Adam ran his hands into his hair and over his face, trying to calm his 'arousal' as he glared at the smirking Jay.

"You are so proud of yourself."

"Shouldn't I?" Jay cocked his head arrogantly.

"Shut up." Adam looked down at Jay's crotch and snorted, "Shut him up too. As long as we're here, he ain't gonna get lucky."

"You're challenging me?" Jay asked, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Not really. Just trying motivate your ass to do something about this situation we're in."

"I can't do anything except fuck you into oblivious till morning when we'll be able to walk back or find someone on this damn road." Jay said calmly.

"You know what? Go for it."

"What?" Jay asked in confusion.

"I told you, do it."

"Do what?"

"FUCK ME!"

"Grr...Adam, I wasn't actually serious you know."

"But I am now. I need a distraction. There are three hours left till we can get an ounce of light here...So, fuck me!"

"You are crazy."

"YOU suggested this!"

"But I was teasing!"

"And now I am teased!"

"Ugh...In the car, or on the car? Lube? Towels? Too many issues. I think we should wait till we're back into a normal setting and place."

"Pussy."

"What? What did you call me?"

"P.U.S.S.Y." Adam said with great emphasis.

"You bitch!" With that, Jay grabbed Adam's arm and pushed him over onto the hood of the car, taking hold of his both hands as he proceeded to give Adam's ass a firm and hard spanking. Accompanied by dirty words in his sexually dripped voice. Adam, like the perfect slut he was started moaning and pushing back for more. Making Jay go even harder.

"You NEVER EVER say that word to me! Now say the right word! Say it!"

Adam moaned sluttishly and breathed out,_ "Oh Daddy!"_

o~o

Soft giggles on Jay's chest made him look down at the pretty face and current source of his amusement. They were both laying back on the hood of the car. Adam on Jay's chest wrapped up in his arms.

"You are so silly." Jay kissed the top of his head and looked up at the stars. Somehow, they made the terrible night kinda sourceful. They had mind blowing sex in the open. And so far, they hadn't encountered any kind of unsettling thing. Now they were just resting...Dressed back in their clothes...Waiting for sun to set in. Adam was still high from the sex. And spanking. It wasn't a new thing. Whenever Jay got done with Adam, he would be a melted giggly mess for good few minutes.

"And you are so so sexy." Adam leaned up to kiss Jay's lips and giggled again.

"What?" Jay asked, a little smile on his face.

"I was just thinking...Maybe when we're going back to the hotel, you can stop by at the parlor and get me another cone?" Adam said teasingly, making Jay give his sore ass another slap. "Remember, we maybe walking back...So for that, you'll need to walk properly. Hence, you can stop with that talk and pity your ass." They both laughed and snuggled closer.

Getting lost after all wasn't that bad, eh? Lost in pleasure.

o~o


End file.
